


And in that dream, you were--

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: Sometimes, waking up wasn't enough





	

**Author's Note:**

> Annual memorial fic for my dad. Based on some personal experience, as always.

The clock on the wall ticked idly, just loudly enough to be heard in the large, empty main-hall of the refurbished Bishop publishing house, recently repurposed into a would-be headquarters for the teen superhero team going by Young Avengers. Don't judge, now - they got stuck with it.  
Even more recently, the facility began serving another purpose - that of a home, housing one of the group's founding fathers as well as its two newest additions.   
Out of the three, Jonas was the easiest to explain. A highly advanced suit of armor crafted by Kang the Conqueror, made sentient thanks to the Vision's OS, the now-android could remain with the older Avengers or join the younger ones who treated him better than a dangerous child to watch over - they treated him as a teammate, and as a friend.   
A similar decision was made by Tommy Shepherd, who chose to stick around despite supposedly having a home to come back to - two, even. However, the speedster had shown no inclination of visiting either of his parents, much less move back in with them, and seemed content enough to be left to his own devices in the large, industrial space. It fit his aesthetic, was one reason he gave more often than not, uncaring as to how little sense it made.  
Unlike the two, Teddy Altman had very little luxury of choice when it came to living arrangements, as much as his now-roommates might claim a similar lack of options. Still, it was different. A freshly christened orphan, Teddy lost his home when he lost his mother. The Kaplan family did bring up the option of taking him in several times, but they themselves were in the market for a place to live after the same incident that cost Teddy his mother also cost them their home. And besides - Teddy really wasn't sure moving in with his boyfriend was the smartest thing he could ever do right then.  
Now, Teddy did love Billy with all his heart, appreciated the support both he and his family offered when Teddy needed it most, and he'd be lying if he said he never thought about officially becoming a part of the family - but not this soon into the relationship, and certainly under happier circumstances rather than tragic necessity. That said, Teddy did end up spending much of his time with Billy, unable to stand the loneliness for too long at a time. It was for that double reason that Teddy kept looking at the clock, and checked his phone in between. Billy had promised to stop by that afternoon, and it was around when he usually showed up at the lair.  
"Always so _impatient_!" Teddy mimicked one of Billy's favorite complaints, never said with _too_ much disdain to it. The aspiring mage did have over five minutes to go, and even if he ran a bit late, it's not like it was the end of the world. Still, it was disappointing, Teddy thought and looked up from his phone to the clock again, as though the analog device would disagree with the digital one and say a different time. Alas - no such luck.  
  
Normally, even Impatient Teddy could hold it in for this long, but it just so happened that the Lair was empty and had been for a while. Tommy took off earlier without a word, and none of the others showed up yet. He was certain Jonas at least was still around, but was nowhere to be seen, leaving Teddy to house-sit on his lonesome. Finding his room to be suffocating and the main hall to be overwhelming, Teddy kept pacing back and forth and staring accusingly at his phone.   
"This is ridiculous," he muttered finally and palmed his face. Billy never told him an hour, and the guy was more than capable of taking care of himself. He probably got held up or something, and would be over before long. Not quite satisfied with that logic but holding on just the same, Teddy sent Billy a text message with barely veiled worry and some xo's at the end before making his way to the kitchen. He might as well keep busy, he figured and rummaged through the cabinets for snacks. Adding some entries to the shopping list to replenish supplies, he took what he did find to the area designated as the living-room and settled down on the large couch. A limit of ten channel switches was decided on before he'd turn to his consoles and video-games, and was reached disappointingly fast. Rather than do as decided, however, Teddy performed channel swap number eleven, and felt his heart stop beating outright.  
  
"Superhero laid to rest", the headline stated as the camera panned over a crowd of well known superheroes, all clad in their costumes, or some variation that better fit the occasion. His team was there, all but himself and his boyfriend, standing awkward and tearful next to the Kaplans. Rebecca's face was hidden, buried in the shoulder of another woman Teddy realized was Wanda Maximoff, Billy's supposed mother from another life. The two held onto each other as though for dear life, sharing their loss.   
The commentator went on about something - an attempt at a eulogy of her own, for-- for the magical boy lost to the world.   
  
_No_.  
  
It made no sense whatsoever, but something sank inside Teddy regardless. He was on his feet, the plate next to him finding itself on the floor, its content scattered all over.   
  
_No, no, no--!_  
  
The image that came on the screen next left no room for doubt. There was Billy, smiling brightly in an image that was shown above the sliding text recalling details of the incident where-- where he--  
  
_NO!_  
  
This couldn't be happening, couldn't be real, couldn't be--  
The front door slamming shut drew his attention, but did little to lessen the shock. If anything, the image of Eli prancing in, still in his suit and Patriot mask, and talking casually on his phone made it all the worse. It didn't phase Teddy that his teammate was still on TV - none of it made sense, anyway. But Eli _was_ there, and now finally looking at Teddy, and Teddy couldn't hold any of it in any longer.  
  
_How did it happen? When, why? ...why didn't anyone tell me?!_  
  
Eli tried to answer, that much was obvious, but his words were incoherent, as though muffled through a pillow. Would it have made a difference, though?  
  
_I should've been there. I should've protected him, saved him! At least-- at least attended the funeral!_  
  
Eli's lips moved but no sound came out. The static that replaced it was too loud, forcing Teddy to cover his ears.  
  
_This isn't how I should've found out!_  
  
The front door slammed shut and woke him up with a start. Panting heavily, tears still streaming down his face, Teddy stared at his room's ceiling, blinking repeatedly. A dream...? It was a dream! It wasn't real! It wasn't...  
...enough to stop his heart from pounding in his chest, or the tightness in his chest that made it hard to breathe. It was _just_ a dream... wasn't it?  
Barely registering the voices coming from outside, he threw himself up and through the door. The sound of the crash was enough to silence Kate and Eli who paused their usual banter in favor of staring at Teddy, whose eyes were wide and face - a tear-stained mess.  
  
"Teddy--"  
  
"Where is he?!" he demanded and closed the distance in an instant, hands gripping tightly onto Eli's shoulders. "Where's Billy?! Is he alright?!"  
  
"Bill-- Teddy, what--"  
  
"Just tell me he's alright!"  
It was a desperate plea more than anything, one he screamed with his eyes shut tightly and shoulders rocking. The two recovered at the same time, Eli reaching back to rest his hands over Teddy's arms while Kate stepped away, her phone in hand.   
  
"He's fine, I promise. Kate just talked to him a while ago."  
  
"He's annoyed with his brothers, but that's nothing new, right?" the archer pitched in just as she hit the 'send' button. Done with her phone, she stood closer but not too much, trusting Eli could better handle Teddy's super-strength in his emotional frenzy.   
Their reassurance seemed to have some effect as Teddy didn't seem as out of control anymore, but before they had to think of what to do next, a flash of light burst out behind them, leaving in its wake one very worried-looking magical boyfriend.  
  
"Teddy!" Billy exclaimed before rushing to Teddy's side, one hand on his shoulder while the other pried one of Teddy's hands off of Eli's shoulder. "Are you alright?! Kate texted me, what's going on?"  
  
He could've thought about how great Kate was for calling him over. A more likely option was being overjoyed at how quickly Billy got there. As it was, all Teddy was capable of right then was staring in awe and wonder and try to breathe through the reformed lump in his throat.  
"I--" he tried, not paying much mind to the fact Eli and Kate retreated to give them some privacy. The words refused to come, as all he could focus on was the hand Billy was still holding onto. When another touched his face, warm and slightly rough, Teddy managed to cover it with one of his own and finally found his voice again, as small and broken as it came out.   
  
"I had a bad dream!!" he admitted in what he could only describe as a whine; all Billy did was pull closer.   
  
"Again?" he asked softly, a knowing word. Teddy nodded at first, only to shake his head. No, this was different than the regular dreams where he simply ended up alone. This was so, so much worse.   
  
"I, this time, it-- you-- you were--"  
He couldn't say it. Couldn't bear thinking it. But it was enough. His heart skipped a beat when Billy let go of his hand, only to cup Teddy's face with the both of them.   
  
"Hey." It wasn't a whisper, yet still a sound made for Teddy alone to hear. "Hey, look at me-- look, hey. I'm here." He traced his thumbs under Teddy's eyes, hoping to wipe away the lost and hurt look along with the tears. "I'm ok- I'm _alive_ \-- and I'm here."  
  
A nod, another, and then Teddy wrapped his arms tightly around him, hoisting Billy up and burying his face in his chest. Billy kept himself afloat for comfort and hugged back tightly, small promises and reassurances leaving his lips as he nuzzled against Teddy's hair.   
Billy never judged Teddy over those bursts, or his tears, or his pain. It was why Teddy let it out as freely as he did, and felt blissfully spent when he was done. And oh, how glorious was it to finally open his eyes and see Billy was _right there_.  
  
"Hey," Teddy said as the smile finally rose to his lips, one Billy answered in kind.  
  
"Hey yourself," he replied and poked Teddy's nose. The changeling on his part tightened his hold.   
  
"Stay the night? Please?"  
There was still a bit of that uneasy quality to his voice, but it didn't change Billy's answer.  
  
"Try and keep me away."  
  
He'd have said yes either way.


End file.
